Sally
by Feao Elvier
Summary: How would you feel if your best friend was placed inside a story? One-shot!


**Hello there!**

**As you all know; Feao has attempted some OC stories before.**

**And well… they haven't turned out great, so she isn't attempting an OC story.**

**For there will be no OC, but a real person from our world.**

**But seriously, she's Feao's close friend and has agreed for Feao to put her on this story… so… here we go!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**Also one saying that Feao doesn't own a real human life ^^**

**Part 1: A minute of home**

I breathed in to the Australian surroundings.

Finally! A clean place!

No dirt, trash or anything of the kind!

I was back home! And was very happy to be there, back at Perth; where I belonged.

But I mourned for leaving my friends back at Indonesia, they were fun people.

I was from Australia but I had become attached to these people from my old school.

Their names were: Kim, Sarah, Salsa, Elvina and Kristie; also Fira.

I had also been quite attached to some boys, the closest one would be Kevin and the funniest one Haekal, but the most Pervy would be either Giohans or Ryo…. They invented the 'Nicky Minaj dance' while Giohans created something very unique: 'Cleopatra' or 'Peace maker Patra'.

Alright, enough of this blabbering; I want to go home and go back to Winthrop; my old school.

.

.

.

Maybe after I visit Winthrop Hill Park.

When I arrived, everything was green; the grass was green, the trees were green and the hills were very green indeed.

It was deserted though, since it was summer and at the afternoon and all.

I sat down on the green hill staring upwards to the sky.

But then I got an idea.

What's the Idea? Hugging trees, Got a problem with that? I'm a freaking tree hugging freak, alright? Alright.

And so, I ran from tree to tree; hugging them.

What fun it was!

But when I reached the last tree I had to hug, well… I hugged it; and…  
I guess… How do I say this without getting too cheesy?

Um…. Let's just say….

I fell asleep by an unknown force?

The second I heard voices I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a pink blur, yellow blur, red blur, black blur, blue blur and two white blurs.

I closed my eyes as I tried to feel my eyes,

Where were my glasses?

I moved my hand down to feel a bump in my pants as I slowly reached in to find the feeling of glasses; I slowly pulled them out and slipped them on.

When I opened my eyes; I could see a familiar looking boy, and an insignia that my friend kept blabbering on and on about… what was her name? Oh yeah…. Sarah.

I tried to sit up and succeeded but was shocked when someone rang out.

"He's awake!" 'He?'

"Yo dude!" Another voice rang out, "You had us scared for a moment!"

"Yeah… for a boy, you take pretty long to rest up; you were out for two days!" another one called out. 'Boy?'

"You scared us for a moment sir, we thought you were dead." Another voice rang out, I turned to see the people who said those and was shocked to see they were Sarah's big Idols;

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza.

Sarah will love this when I tell her on twitter.

.

.

.

'Wait… were they referring to me as… Male?'

"Aye sir! You are a very deep sleeper mister!"

I looked down to see a blue cat; or other known as Happy.

I turned again to see Master Makarov, the master of Fairytail.

Don't tell me I'm in Fairytail… Please.

Please.

"May I ask where I am?" I asked.

"Ah… you are in Fairytail; the greatest guild of all!" Makarov grinned.

And my plead wasn't answered.

Perfect.

"Am I… in Magnolia?" I asked to be sure but I was already sure.

"Yes my child; we found you crashing through the roof, and you appeared strangely unharmed." Makarov replied.

"I see…" I said with uneasiness, "Am I in a condition to move?"

"Yes, but to be safe; don't move too much." Erza replied as I nodded.

I managed to stand, that at least.

But when I tried walking I stumbled a few times.

"Watch out!"

I looked beside me to see Mirajane looking very worried.

How could I of missed Mirajane?

I nodded as I tried to walk properly and so I did.

"So… are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Pretty much… just a bit of a headache." I replied holding onto my head as I sat down on the white bed.

"Is there something we can do to help sir?" Mirajane asked as my eyebrow twitched.

"I'mnotaboy…" I grumbled.

"Not a what now?" Gray asked.

"I said I'mnotaboy…" I grumbled once more.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Lucy asked.

I took a deep breath and rang out,

"I'M NOT A BOY!"

"You…"(Lucy)

"Aren't…"(Gray)

"A…"(Happy)

"Boy?"(Mirajane; Makarov and Natsu)

I sighed and nodded.

"But… you look so much like one!" Lucy commented.

I turned my head towards her as I lifted an eyebrow and spoke, "I'm a girl."

Lucy was speechless but was cut of when Makarov intercepted, "I see, would you like something to eat?"

'That was random.. Yet not random…'

I nodded, "Anything would be alright, just nothing too spicy."

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm not used to it." I answered quite amused.

"Then get used to it!" Natsu grinned playfully as I rolled my eyes making Natsu narrow his eyes.

"Hey, Don't get all arrogant now." Natsu scoffed.

"I'm not," I raised an eyebrow, "I'm always like this."

"I wonder who can put up with you then." Natsu snickered.

I was about to retort but was then cut short when Mirajane opened the door; I had no Idea how she got out; carrying a plate of food.

It consisted of mashed potatoes, chicken and some vegetables.

I thanked Mirajane as I picked up the fork and knife.

"So, where do you come from?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"I don't know how to explain it…" I sighed, "It's complicated."

I can't just go and say, 'Hey, you guys are from a TV show.'

That would be stupid.

"How complicated?" Erza replied.

I scratched the back of my neck and replied, "I…"

"Erza, give her some space; she had crashed through a roof, let's give her a break." Makarov defended.

Thank you Master Makarov!

Erza nodded, "I shall be downstairs, come on Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy."

As they began walking down from the flight of stairs I glanced at Makarov, "May I sleep some more sir? I'm very tired."

"Of course." Makarov smiled.

I smiled back as I laid down and closed my eyes.

The last thing that lingered in my mind was this:

I remembered before when the most Insulting person; Adrian said this:

"Let's make nicknames for each other, Let's start with you Sally!"

I smiled widely as I remembered what he said,

"Let's call you… GenderFuck!"

My eyebrow twitched.

Now I know the reason why they mistakened me for a boy.

When I go home,  
I shall kill Adrian.

**How is it?**

**Was it humorous?**

**This is how Sally actually acts, Serious and sarcastic.**

**But she makes a very good friend!**

**Oh and Feao will be making a series of Feao's friends on Fanfics and will post them up!**

**Feao will be included in one of them so… try and guess which one~~**

**By the way…**

**Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


End file.
